Sweet like Love
by Twilight Memories
Summary: Candy is known around the world for bringing up spirits and uplifting moods. They can even work their magic against the darkest of beings...Oneshot! VERY small hints of SherryxBrago at end


_Hello again readers/reviewers! Twilight Memories again, and I felt like doing another one shot..._

_Anyways, as I finished writing this, it made me think: This is almost perfect for the new Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie that's coming out and whatnot... ha-ha. Yeah..._

_Well, hope you all enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. If I did... well... let's just say I don't and end it there._

**

* * *

**

Sweet like Love

I was walking through the streets of an old town I used to visit as a little girl. It had been a while since I've been here, and I see that a few things have changed. Such as a few buildings that I've never seen before are placed here and there, and maybe a park or two I've never seen before. But other than that, the place looks about the same.

Brago was walking along side me; I could tell he wasn't enjoying doing nothing for a while. It was true, we hadn't fought in a mamodo battle in a while, and Brago was always looking forward to a good fight.

Throughout the streets, people would stare at both me and him. I couldn't blame them for staring, Brago wasn't human, and I'm sure it was strange enough just to see somebody like me walking along somebody like him. But like always, Brago and I ignored them all.

As we were walking, I could feel Brago shift his gaze to look upon me. I looked down at him, wondering what it was now.

"Is there something on your mind?" I ask him. He didn't respond, but just turned his head away to look in front of him again. So be it. He never talked too much anyways, unless he was criticizing me about how 'weak' I was, or something else.

Sighing, I turn my head to look in front of me as well. As Brago and I walk through the town, I notice a store I've never seen before.

A candy shop.

I haven't been to one of those in quite a while. I wonder what kind of sweets they have in there…

We continue walking, and when we reach the entrance to the small building, I stop in my tracks, and so does Brago.

He looks up at me with an odd expression. "Why are we stopping?" he asks me. I turn my head around to face him.

"It's a candy shop." I state, pointing to the small building beside us. I'm unsure if he even knows what candy is, so I shake my head and laugh. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

I turn around and head into the store, with Brago staring right back after me. I doubt he'll follow me in, after all, I did say I'd be right back. It's not like a mamodo would just pop out of nowhere while I was inside and declare a battle right then and there.

I open the door to the shop, and I notice that it's empty. Normally whenever I walk into a candy shop, it's crowded, but I guess that a lot of people don't come in at this hour… after all, it's still early morning.

Walking through the store, I can see all the different types of candies scattered throughout different shelves and other arrangements. It's been so long since I've entered a candy shop, I forgot about how much candy and sweets it has and all the different colors as well.

I turn around and see different chocolates set in a nice arrangement on the counter. I pick out a few that I'd like to buy, and then I look in other places through the store for other candies.

After I'm done buying what I wanted, I head back outside where Brago is still waiting. He looks up at me as I carry two boxes of candy, and he looks down at them.

I could tell he had no idea what it was, so I tell him. "It's candy." I say. I open one up and plop a sugared sweet into my mouth, and I smile. The flavor of candy always brought my mood up. I wonder if Brago would like some…

He's looking at me strangely, so I decide to do something and offer him one.

"Would you like some?"

I grab a few random candy pieces, and he's hesitant to pick one up. But eventually he draws his hand up and picks a random one. Oh… she shouldn't have picked that one…

As soon as he puts it in his mouth he immediately spits it back out. I let out an amused laugh and he looks up at me with an annoyed look.

"Maybe you shouldn't have picked that one." I state, still laughing.

"What exactly was that?" he asks. Brago looks down distastefully at the candy, which is now on the ground.

"It's called a warhead." I tell him. "Those candies are supposed to have a sour flavor to them." Another laugh escapes my lips.

Brago mutters to himself, and then he folds his arms and looks at me.

"Here," I picked up a different candy and handed it to Brago. "This one doesn't have a sour flavor. It's actually really sweet."

The mamodo looks at the piece of chocolate I hand to him. He picks it up and then places it in his mouth. I watch his reaction as he eats it. Then he turns his head up to look at me.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

Brago shrugs. "It's good, I guess…"

I smirk at his comment. It seems that even candies can lighten up the mood of anyone, even somebody like Brago. I plop another sweet in my mouth as we begin to head off back into the town.

The love of candy, I guess that's what brings everyone's moods up whenever they eat it. The flavors it has... sweet like love.

I smile a little more as I think about how Brago liked the candy. I look down at him, and ask if he wants another. He shrugs, and this only makes me laugh a little more. Normally whenever he shrugs, I take that as a yes. So I hand him another chocolate, and we continue to make our way through the town.

Sweet like love indeed…


End file.
